New Kid on the Block
by btheg181
Summary: After the season one finale Voight must replace Jin. Who will it be? How will Voight react to the new team member? T to start. May be changed to M later. Crossover with Chicago Fire
1. Chapter 1

**New Kid on the Block**

I felt the butterflies well up in my stomach as I walked into precinct 21. I shouldn't be nervous. I could have my pick of technology related jobs. The FBI had been courting me for months. I just didn't want any old job. I wanted to make a difference, and I thought I could in Hank Voight's intelligence unit.

I walked into the precinct, and gave my name to the miserable desk sergeant behind the desk. Her eyes sparked a bit of interest when she heard my last name.

"Severide, huh"? She said. I felt her eyes look me up and down. "Any relation to"….

"Yes", I interrupted. "He's my brother. Or my father depending on which one you're talking about". I replied.

She gave a little smirk at my smart mouth, and motioned for me to have a seat.

"He'll be with you in a few" she said.

I took a seat and riffled through the folder I had brought. I was nervous. Not about any of the technical questions. I could answer them in my sleep. I was nervous to meet and possible work for the legendary man himself. The man who had been knocked down so many times, and still always seemed to be untouchable. Hank Voight.

"Kara Severide." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes" I answered looking up at the gravely sound of the voice.

"Hank Voight" he answered. I stood up and shook his outstretched hand.

"Come with me" he said and turned and walked up the stairs.

"So much for pleasantries" I thought and followed his retreating form.

_Let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Chicago PD or Chicago Fire characters. Except for Kara. She's all mine.**

I followed his quickly retreating form up the stairs and in to his office.

"Have a seat." He said. I sat quickly, returned his stare and waited for him to say something else.

"Don't babble". I kept telling myself. "Maintain eye contact. Don't let him know you're nervous."

Finally, he spoke. "The fact that you're sitting in my office says something about you. I already know

what you're capable of on the computer. I know both your father and your brother. My question to you

is… Which one are you like?"

I thought for a moment before I answered. "Well, both and neither" I answered. He sat silently waiting for me to elaborate.

I continued "I keep my cool and don't fly off the handle like my father. I think through whatever action I'm taking. I'm also fiercely loyal to my family like my brother. It doesn't matter if they're blood, or not. If they need something I'm there. That's where my similarities to my family end. I'm my own person. I'm pretty set in my ways. I have my own way of doing things, and I don't like it messed with. Computer police work is still defining itself. There is no set black and white. It's all still in the grey, and I'm fine with that. At the end of the day it's about getting the bad guy and keeping people safe. I work hard, do my job, and keep my mouth shut. If that's a package you want, then I'm all yours."

Voight sat back in his chair and seemed to ponder what I had said. Finally, he sat up and gave me a small nod. "Welcome to Intelligence" he said. I think you'll fit in fine.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later….

"I don't like it." Kelly said as we sat in the diner having breakfast. " I mean, you know what happened with Casey right? Voight's not someone you mess around with." What do you want to work Intelligence anyway? You should be at IBM or somewhere developing cool new programs and making boatloads of money."

"Kelly, please. You know I would be miserable doing that. I would never survive in the corporate world. My mouth is too big, and I've got no patience for nonsense. I can make a difference in Voight's unit. You know I can."

"Alright" He said. "but I want you to promise to be careful. If anything seems off or funny, I want you to leave and let me know."

I rolled my eyes at his overprotective big brotherness. " Of course, Kelly." "I'll come running to you every time I have a problem. Just like you come to me, right?

He gave me a smirk, which I mirrored. "Fair enough" he said. "I'm just looking out for you because I care."

"I know" I replied. "I love you too Kelly."

Later that morning, I walked into precinct 21 ready to work. Antonio met me downstairs and showed me around upstairs and finally to the area where I would be working. The first thing I noticed was that Jin was a total slob. "I really have my work cut out for me." I thought. I started taking an inventory of the supplies that were there, and those I needed. As I was cleaning out, I noticed a manila envelope that was addressed to Voight. After cleaning up after him all day, I recognized the handwriting as Jin's. I made a mental note to get the envelope to Voight. I was interrupted, however, by Jay and Erin telling me it was time to roll out. I grabbed my bag and chased after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone. Sorry it's been so long. I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but I've gotten some inspiration. Hope to move it along. Also, should have made it more clear before but, Kara and Antonio do know each other and they are friendly. Probably because of Kelly.

Chapter 4

I followed Jay and Erin upstairs for the briefing.

"Alright everyone. Here's what's going on." Antonio started. We've got three lower level street dealers from the Northsiders looking to move up the food chain. Word is they are going to try to take out their bosses, and make off with the product." We've got word that two out of the three of them are holed up in a house on Waverly. We want to get in and nab them before they can notify the third and he splits." We'll grab him when he comes to the house later."

I grabbed the keys to the van, jumped in and started following the team. We weaved back and forth through the streets, finally rolling up in front of a broken down old house. The house looked quiet. Too quiet.

"Severide" barked Voight's voice over the radio. "You got Jin's cell phone jammer in that van?" "I want all calls blocked out of this house."

"Sure boss." I replied. "I need about two minutes to set it up."

"You've got one" was the reply.

I hustled plugging in the correct wires into the computer. Checking my watch I saw 55 seconds had passed.

"You're set boss" I radioed. "No calls in or out via cell or landline on this street."

"Good work. Alright team. Let's grab these guys. No runners. I want these guys before they get to the next street and can call their third man."

All at once it seemed to happen. The team worked in perfect sync. All the low level dealers were nabbed before the third guy was called. Ruszek and Olinsky stayed behind to see if the third lowlife showed, while the rest headed back to the precinct to interrogate the two suspects.

Back at the station I knew I should head back do to my hole-in-the wall office, but instead I wandered back upstairs to watch the interrogation. I watched how seamless they seemed to work together, finally breaking one of the suspects into confessing the entire plan. I knew I had made the right choice. This team was the place for me.

Later that evening I was finishing tiding up my office when I came across the envelope that had Jin's handwriting on it again. I figured I'd better run it up to Voight before he canned me for withholding information. On my way up I bumped into Antonio. He grabbed my arms to keep me from falling back down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo. Easy there. Where's the fire?" His chocolate eyes held mine for a minute and he smiled. "A bunch of us are heading over to Molly's in a few." "You want to come with?" "It's been a while since we've grabbed a few."

"Sure." I replied. "Why not? It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah," he said. "This way you can get a chance to get to know the rest of the team too."

"Sounds good," I replied. "Let me just run this up to the boss man first."

"K he said. I'll grab your coat for you, and meet you downstairs." With a smile, he turned and headed down the stairs, while I went over to Voight's office.

I could see Voight scowling into some paperwork, so I knocked and poked my head around the corner.

"Hey boss, I said. "Gotta minute?" He grunted at me, and I took that as permission to enter.

"Well, I was working on cleaning Jin's mess today, and I noticed this envelope with his handwriting on it. It's addressed to you, so I figured I'd bring it up right away." I held the enevelope out for him to take.

He reached out to grab it asking, " You open this Severeide?"

I glared at him and retorted, " Of course not. I know when to keep my nose out of things. I know things went bad with Jin, and I want no part of it. I figure whatever is in that envelope is between you and his ghost."

Voight gave me a slight nod and motioned me out the door. "You're a good kid Severide," he said. "Not a bad job today." "Now, shut the door and go home."

"Good night sir," I said shutting the door. As I headed for the stairs, I looked over my shoulder and could see Voight thoughtfully turning over the envelope.


End file.
